Black Smoke
|year = 2015 |previous = Is It Right? |image = |conductor = -- |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 27th (Joint last with Austria) |points = 0 |next = Ghost }} Black Smoke was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna performed by Ann Sophie. The song automatically qualified to the final because Germany is a member of the Big Five. Andreas Kümmert won the German national final, but did not want to go to Vienna, so the ticket to the contest went to second placed Ann Sophie. In the final it was performed 17th, following Montenegro and preceding Poland. At the close of voting, it finished tied for last place with Austria with the dreaded Nul Points, Germany's second since 1965. Lyrics When you look at me, you know you're hard to read Because the face I see is not the one I know And when you call me baby, what's that supposed to mean I don't know who you are, how long can we pretend See the change I know we both don't have the heart to say Can't return to what we were, it will never be the same Cause you said you'd never let me go And I said I can't but now we know that it's Too hard to say three words Too hard to make it work When there's nothing left to talk about Cause you know the flame is running out Two hearts are left to burn Do you know, we're only left with smoke Black smoke, we're only left with smoke Black smoke I tried to tell myself, that it's all in my head But the truth remains we're just too far apart. You know were fooling ourselves if we hold on, Cause were fighting for something that we don’t want Just leave it now and walk away See the change I know we both don't have the heart to say Can't return to what we were, it will never be the same Cause you said you'd never let me go And I said I can't but now we know that it's Too hard to say three words Too hard to make it work When there's nothing left to talk about Cause you know the flame is running out Two hearts are left to burn Do you know, we're only left with smoke Too hard to say three words Black smoke Too hard to make it work We're only left with smoke Too hard to say three words Black smoke Too hard to make it work Cause you said you'd never let me go no Yeah you said you'd never let me go Cause you said you'd never let me go And I said I can't but now we know that it's Too hard to say three words Too hard to make it work When there's nothing left to talk about Cause you know the flame is running out Two hearts are left to burn Do you know, we're only left with smoke Black smoke We're only left with smoke Videos Category:Germany Category:Big Five Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Last placers Category:Joint last